


Loving You From The Skies Above

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It has been since february, M/M, Oneshot, This was in my drafts, Viktor with a K, pilot AU, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Yuuri doesn't get to spend much time with his pilot boyfriend, until he books a holiday for them with Yuuri in the plane he's flying.





	Loving You From The Skies Above

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am on a roll with posting jesus I haven't posted this much since I joined AO3
> 
> Anyway fluffy pilot au

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking," came the cool calm voice crackling over the speakers.

Yuuri smiled at the familiar voice of his boyfriend, Viktor, sinking back into the plush seat Viktor insisted on having him in, not wanting Yuuri to fly economy on his plane.

"I'd like to make a special announcement." Yuuri sighed. It was strangely comforting to have Viktor's voice playing over the speakers, even if everyone on the entire plane could hear him.

"Seated in seat 3A in first class is an incredibly gorgeous Japanese man in glasses. Paws off, he's my boyfriend." Yuuri smiled awkwardly, feeling uneasy at all the eyes on him. "Yuuri, you have made my life so much better. You've made my dull life so vibrant, I don't know what it would be like without you. Even though I'm not home a lot, it means the world to me that you're onboard, and no matter how far away we are from one another I'll always come home to you."

Yuuri blushed, shrinking into his hoodie with embarrassment as a few 'aw's sounded throughout the plane.

"I'd have you in the cockpit with me, but, I'd get distracted. Which is not good for other passengers, even if I have my co-pilot with me." Viktor laughed, the melodic sound slightly muffled and distorted over the crackly speakers. "But really, I love you so much, and you probably think I'm such a drama queen for saying this over the speakers on a flight, but..."

Yuuri saw a red haired air hostess approach him, handing him a small black velvet box, winking at him mischievously. Yuuri flipped the box open, revealing a shining gold ring.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Viktor asked timidly over the speakers. Yuuri could practically hear him biting his lip.

Yuuri covered his mouth with a gasp, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. He looked around the cabin, so many eyes staring at him. Yuuri snapped the box shut, getting up and running to the cockpit, where Viktor was sitting, drumming his fingers nervously on the console. His nervous blue eyes met Yuuri’s misty brown, Viktor standing up and stepping towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I-" Yuuri cut him off with a kiss, pulling Viktor towards him by his tie.

"Yes. A million times, yes, you melodramatic idiot. I will marry you, Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri smiled as they pulled apart, tears of joy forming in his eyes. Viktor's face lit up, a heart shaped grin splitting onto his face, wrapping Yuuri in a tight hug.

"He said yes!" Viktor's co-pilot, Christophe cried into the microphone on his headset. "They're getting married! Ladies and gentlemen, you have no idea how happy this makes me, your pilot is no longer going to die alone and three different people owe me money."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" screamed Viktor into his headset. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN ON THE PLANET!"

"Ladies, can we get some champagne up in here?" Christophe cooed into the headset.

"Hey. We're working. No booze when we're working." Viktor said sternly.

"But it's a momentous occasion!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, excuse my co-pilot, he just can't wait until he gets off the plane."

"You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Usual stuff;   
> Tumblr: NerdQueensBlogBitches.tumblr.com


End file.
